Heart Attack
by DevilFujoshi
Summary: masih prolog sih, mending dibaca deh... don't be silent reader! please review EXO official Couple
1. Chapter 1

**HEART ATTACK**

**By: DevilFujoshi**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Pair: Official Couple EXO**

**Desclaimer: EXO milik SM, keluarga masing-masing, sama tuhannya, sedangkan FF ini milik saya…**

**PROLOG**

_Kenapa hatiku langsung berdetak kencang saat melihatmu pertama kali, apakah aku sudah jatuh kedalam pesonamu? – Kris_

_Apa aku sakit? Kenapa saat melihatmu jantungku berdetak cepat, apa kau adalah orang yang telah dikirim tuhan untukku? – Suho_

_Inikah yang disebut jatuh cinta? Kenapa rasanya begitu indah disaat mataku melihat wajahmu dan senyummu – Chen_

_Jadi inikah yang disebut cinta pada pandangan pertama? Kenapa jantungku langsung berdetak tak karuan saat pertama kali melihat dirimu? – Chanyeol_

_Saat melihatmu ditaman itu, kau adalah orang pertama yang berhasil membuatku jatuh cinta hanya dengan senyum manismu – Kai_

_Saat kita pertama kali berkenalan, kita hanya berkelahi hanya masalah wajahmu yang manis itu. Namun, dari pertengkaran itulah aku sadar bahwa aku telah jatuh dalam pesona manismu – Sehun_

a/n: huahahaha…. Gimana? Ini masih Prolog sih, kalau banyak review lanjut pastinya~ ^^

don't forget to review, don't be silent reader! XD


	2. Chapter 2

**HEART ATTACK: KRIS FIRST LOVE STORY**

**PAIR: KrisTao**

**Rate: T**

**Summary: inilah kisah para seme yang baru merasakan namanya First Love,**

**Author: DevilFujoshi-sama**

**Desclaimer: no OC, no Bash, Yaoi, OOC, if you don't like YAOI don't read, please review and kritiknya, jangan bikin saya pusing dengan bertambahnya Bashing. Ini terinspirasi dengan cerita teman SMP saya waktu di merasakan FL(first love).**

**READY!**

**START**

**GO!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**XOXO**

Kris POV

Ni hao, namaku Wu Yi Fan, bisa dipanggi Kris atau Kevin Wu. Aku sekolah di SM High School atau disingkat SMHS, saat ini kelas kami tidak belajar selama seminggu karena sebentar lagi SMHS akan berulang tahun yang entah aku tidak ingat sudah berapa tahun sekolah ini berdiri. Saat ini aku sedang ngobrol dengan sahabat-sahabatku di atap sekolah(ingat sekolahnya mirip sekolah jepang itu), ada si troll face Chen, happy virus Chanyeol, si dancing machine Kai, si cadel sehun(walau sebenarnya anak ini tidak cadel), dan ketua OSIS Suho. Jangan heran kalau ketua OSIS yang sering kalian bayangkan itu orang yang tidak suka sosialisasi, hobinya baca buku di ruang OSIS, dll. Suho adalah salah satu temanku sejak SD bahkan sampai sekarang.

"Kris hyung, hyung mau gak jadi panitia sukarela? Kita kekuarang orang untuk mempersiapkan festival sekolah." Aku melirik si cadel itu dengan tatapan heran, _'tumben anak ini meminta bantuanku, biasanya dia minta bantuan si kkamjong itu" _batinku.

"oh iya kebetulan kris kita kekurangan panitia fotografi(?), nah kebetulan kamu suka fotografi mau gak ikutan? Kita benar-benar kekurangan orang, OSIS sudah sibuk dengan persiapan acara dan dananya. Masa' kita juga yang ngelakuin untuk fotografinya" kata si Ketua OSIS Suho, aku awalnya ingin menolak hingga perkataan Chen membuatku langsung menerimanya.

"disana juga ada si anak PANDA" _well,_ sudah bukan rahasia lagi buat teman-temanku kalau aku suka dengan _namja_ manis bermata panda asal China bernama Huang Zitao. Mataku langsung melirik Chen yang tengah tersenyum evil, sepertinya anak ini juga jadi pengikut Changmin _sunbae_ dan Kyuhyun _sunbae._ =_="

Tanpa pikir panjang dan juga ada mungkin kesempatan untukku dekat dengan baby Tao, aku langsung mengangguk menyetujuinya. "baiklah aku ikut," jawabku dengan datar padahal kalau kalian melihat isi hatiku, rasanya aku sudah mau terbang kelangit ketujuh. (A: lebay lu naga, Kris: suka-suka gue, masbuloh!, A: *natap Tao* gak kenal, gak kenal)

"hanya anak Panda yang bisa membuat naga es ini bertekuk lutut!" ucap si Happy Virus dengan ekspresi tawanya yang diiringi tepuk tangannya.

KRIIING….

KRIIING….

KRIIING….

KRIIING….

Okay, 4 bel artinya saatnya masuk kelas. Meskipun kami tidak belajar bukan berarti kami bisa seenaknya tidak masuk kelas, kami hanya melanjutkan hasil pekerjaan kami yaitu, café untuk festival nanti setelah istirahat 1 jam. Aku kembali kekelasku di 2-1 bersama si Chanyeol dan Suho. Sedangkan Chen di 2-3, Sehun di 1-2 yang sekelas dengan Kai dan baby Tao.

Festival DAY

Hari demi hari sudah dilewati dengan tenang saat ini aku berkeliling melihat murid-murid lainnya yang tengah menikmati festival sekolah, aku mulai membuka lensa kameraku, lalu membersihkannya dan mulai membidik panitia-panitia yang tengah bercengkrama menikmati acara ini. Hingga segerombolan cewek yang mengaku bernama Girls Generation itu mendatangiku dan memintaku untuk memfoto mereka meski aku sedikit ogah-ogahan.

Aku kembali membidik panitia-panitia lain termasuk sahabat-sahabatku yang juga ikut menjadi panitia sukarela(kecuali Suho), hingga suara merdu berasal dari belakangku membuatku sadar dengan kesenanganku terhadap fotografi,

"Kris gege! Wah, Kris gege juga jadi panitia sukarela ya?" ucap orang itu, kalian tau siapa dia? Yup, dia Huang Zitao yang kubicarakan sebelumnya. Aku mengangguk meski aku tidak mendengar apa yang ia ucapkan.

"Kris gege, Tao boleh minta difoto?" ucapnya malu-malu, OMAIGATSAN!(Junsu: woi, itu kata-kata gue tuh!) seorang Huang Zitao blushing didepanku!(A: *natap readers* gak kenal, gak kenal) aku langsung mengangguk semangat hanya dia yang saat ini belum kufoto, mungkin karena dia asik dengan teman-temannya itu hingga aku tak sadar akan keberadaannya.

PLASH!

PLASH!

PLASH!

Oke, sudah cukup aku memfotonya. Saatnya kembali keruang OSIS untuk mengkopi hasil fotografi-ku untuk dijadikan film dokumentasi.

Ruang OSIS

"permisi, saya mau meminjam computer ruang OSIS untuk memindahkan data gambar dokumentasi" ucapku sopan, ini hanya semacam formalitas karena yang ada didepanku ini adalah Sunbae kami Jung Yunho dan kekasihnya Kim Jaejoong.

"oh silahkan Kris-ah, pakai saja" ucap jaejoong sunbae, jujur saja kalau aku tidak ingat Jaejoong subae kekasihnya Yunho sunbae pasti Jaejoong sunba sudah kujadikan kekasihku.

Aku menuju computer OSIS yang ada disamping pintu masuk itu, aku memasukka memory card kamera-ku dan mulai meilhat-lihat hasilnya walau semua bagus tapi bukan berarti semuanya kupakai sebagai gambar documenter, hanya sebagian gambar yang menurutku bagus untuk kugunakan. Hingga aku melihat gambar terkhir gambar Tao bersama teman-temannya, gambar Tao yang makan es krim, Tao yang tertawa, Tao yang terlihat serius melihat pembukaan acara festival, dll.

Tok!

Tok!

Tok!

"permisi, Kris gege ada disini?" kulihat siapa yang masuk keruang OSIS hanya untuk mencariku,

"ya, aku disini.." jawabku tanpa memperhatikan siapa yang mencariku dan focus dengan gambar-gambar di memory kamera-ku.

"Kris gege ini Tao, Tao mau minta print-kan foto Tao bersama teman-teman Tao" ucapnya polos, aku mengajaknya kesampingku untuk melihat gambar-gambar yang kufoto sebelumnya,

"pilih dari tiga gambar itu yang menurutmu bagus" ucapku, dia terus memperhatikan computer hingga dia mengatakan.

"kenapa banyak foto Tao disini" aku gelagapan, aduh bisa malu seumur hidup karena malu ketahuan Tao aku sering memfotonya diam-diam nih! Hah, kebetulan ini kesempatanku untuk menyatakan perasaanku pada Tao.

"emm, itu… karena… gege suka dengan Tao, _wo ai ni, _Huang Zitao. Maukah kamu jadi _namjachigu_ gege?" ucapku dengan gugup,

Aku melirik Tao yang wajahnya tampak memerah itu, hingga ia mengangguk pelan. "ne, Tao mau jadi _namjachingu_ kris gege!" ucapnya malu-malu. _Aigooo…_ baby panda kenapa kamu manis banget sih!

Aku langsung memeluknya dan mencium keningnya, "artinya mulai hari ini Tao jadi kekasih gege, jangan tinggalkan gege dan jangan berselingkuh dibalik gege. Karena hanya gege yang memiliki hati Tao begitu juga dengan Tao yang memiliki hati gege"

"ne, mulai hari ini Tao hanya milik Kris gege!" ucapnya riang,

Sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih dengan teman-temanku yang membuatku mau mengikut acara ini.

**END**

**a/n: aloha~ saya kebali dengan FF Heart Attack yang awalnya saya edit dulu. Awalnya cerita bukan begini loh… ini Cuma terinspirasi dari teman lama yang awalnya bisa dapat first lovenya, sampai sekarang XD**

**jangan lupa review dan kritiknya ya, don't be silent reader!**

**Next chap: BaekYeol**

**Kalau saya dapat cerita First Love yang bagus akan saya buat jadi next chap ^^**


End file.
